


Lily

by McLennonLuv



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLennonLuv/pseuds/McLennonLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and Linda are madly in love. Paul, the romaticus he always is, decides to surprise his lovely Linda, but...the surprise doesn't turn out the way he had hoped...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily

 

**London, January 1969**

Linda was lying on the couch in the living room of the house she shared with Paul in London.

The house was close to the Abbey Road studios and that’s what Paul always liked so much about the location. This way he could walk over there if he felt like it and if there were not too many screaming fans at their gate.

Today was one of those days. It was snowing and probably too cold outside for the fans to wait for a glimpse of Paul. So he had gone by foot today and he had taken Heather with him.

Heather just turned seven last month and Paul loved the little girl like she was one of his own.

Her baby girl was very fond of her new daddy too and loved to be around him. Just like Linda herself.

 

Heather was also very thrilled when Linda and Paul had told her that her new daddy was going to marry her mummy in March this year.

Paul had asked Heather permission to marry her mummy first before he popped the big question to Linda and Heather had cheered like crazy while jumping around happily.

Linda thought it was very sweet of Paul to ask Heather first. He was so good with kids. It really came natural to him Linda had noticed. The way he was with Julian and with other kids that were sometimes around them.

Linda was really looking forward to that day and she would be able to call herself Mrs McCartney.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when she thought back of that moment Paul had asked her to marry her. She didn’t have to think one single second and she had flown around his neck placing kisses all over his face while repeating saying ‘yes I do!’

 

Linda rubbed her tummy while a little smile appeared on her face. She was about eight weeks pregnant now and a very little lump was starting to grow and Linda felt on top of the world.

Because she felt a little tired today, Paul had suggested to take Heather with him so she could get some rest.

Linda didn’t have much choice anyway, cause Heather overheard them and had jumped around Paul happily to know she could go with him. She couldn’t say no to that she had smiled to herself and had agreed to it.

So now she was home alone lying lazily on the couch reading a book while enjoying a nice warm cup of tea and the chocolates Paul had given her.

 

The sound of the doorbell startled Linda awake from her daydreaming and she wondered who it could be. She wasn’t expecting anyone and didn’t expect Paul and Heather home this soon.

The doorbell sounded again and Linda lazily raised herself up from the couch and walked over to the intercom connected to the gate.

“Who is it?” she asked and waited for an answer.

“I have a delivery for you, Miss” the voice of a man sounded back.

“A delivery from who?” she asked curiously.

“I’m afraid I was told not to tell, Miss…but I’m sure you’ll like it” the man answered politely.

“Oh…okay…Come in please…” Linda said and pressed the button to open the gate.

She then walked over to the door and unlocked it. When she opened the door she was greeted by an enormous bouquet of red roses.

“Here you go, Miss…” a voice sounded from behind the bouquet and Linda took the roses from him.

She now saw the young delivery boy standing in front of her.

“Thank you sir” Linda smiled at him and gave him a nice tip before closing the door again.

 

Linda smiled widely and smelled at the beautiful red roses with her face pressed into them.

Paul was such a sweetheart. Always so romantic and charming.

Then she noticed the little card attached to one of the roses.

While holding up the bouquet in one arm she used her other hand to turn the little card and read it.

_“From Paul…to my one true love…”_

And that’s when Linda’s smile turned in to a big frown. Cause the name underneath these lovely words…it wasn’t hers…

She knew Paul was cheating on his ladies when he was younger, but that he cheated on her too now was something that came to her like thunderstorm on a sunny day.

Linda threw the bouquet on the ground angrily and put on her snow boots and warm woollen coat.

She was going over to the Abbey road studios to get some answers from Paul straight away!

 

On the way over the tears rolled down her face. How could he do this to her?! Especially now she was expecting their first child!! She held the bouquet close to her chest while she kept on walking towards her goal.

When she arrived at the studios, she opened the door and walked in. She was greeted by the sound of the Beatles and wiped her tears away before she followed the sound to where they were recording.

 

Linda opened the door and saw the Beatles playing their instruments. Paul and John were singing together in a microphone while John played his guitar and Paul had his famous old Höfner bass around his neck.

“PAUL MCCARTNEY!!” Linda yelled on the top of her lungs to get heard over the loud music and because of her anger.

The Beatles immediately stopped playing and now they all stared at Linda standing in the doorway with an enormous bouquet of red roses in her arms.

“Mummy!!” Heather cheered and ran over to her.

“Not now baby doll…” Linda said and patted her on her head “…mummy needs to have a word with daddy…” she said while she now angrily glared over to a flabbergasted Paul.

“ _Someone made the missus angry_ …” John softly sang sung making Paul looking even more miserable then he already did.

Paul didn’t understand what he’d done wrong. Maybe Linda didn’t like red roses he thought to himself, but that wouldn’t make any sense cause he had given red roses to Linda many times before and she had always loved it. At least…that’s what she had always told him…

 

“Could you lads watch Heather for a while?” Paul asked while he removed his bass from his neck.

“Sure Paul!” Ringo answered “Hey Heather! Would you like to build a snowman?” Ringo asked Heather seeing Linda was about to explode and he wanted to protect the little girl from a fight between her normally so loving parents.

“Yeah!!!” Heather cheered and after Ringo had put her on their coats, they ran out of the studios.

“Snow fight!!!” George yelled and quickly took his coat and ran after Ringo and Heather. He really didn’t want to stay there. He had never seen Linda looking this angry.

“Good luck Macca…” John said pitiful patting Paul’s back and taking his bass from him.

Paul gave John a nervous smile and then slowly looked over to his furious looking Linda and swallowed hard.

 “It was nice knowing you Macca…” John said before he giggled into his hand and put Paul’s bass in the stand while he watched Paul slowly walking over to Linda.

 

“Honey…what’s wrong…?” Paul sweetly asked while he walked over to her “…didn’t you like the ro…”

“HOW DARE YOU PAUL!!” Linda finally exploded.

“I…I don’t understand Lin…?” Paul asked confused.

“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!” Linda yelled at him “ESPECIALLY NOW I’M CARYING YOUR BABY?!!”

“…Our baby luv…” Paul corrected her and stroke her arm “…but…what did I do sweetheart…?...I…I really don’t understa…”

“WHO IS SHE?!!!” Linda screamed with tears in her eyes now and slapped Paul’s hand away.

 

“This is gonna be good…” John grinned at Yoko who was standing next to John now wrapping her arms around John’s waist and resting her head against his chest.

Yoko nodded and softly giggled.

 

“Who is who?!” Paul asked really not understanding what Linda was on about.

“Don’t play Mr Innocent to me!” Linda cried “You know EXACTLY who I’m talking about!”

“No Lin! I really don’t!” Paul answered frustrated “Please…baby…” he said while he stroke Linda’s arm again, but Linda slapped his hand away again.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!! YOU ARE A BLOODY CHEAT JAMES PAUL MCCARTNEY!!!” Linda yelled while she now started to slam the big bouquet against Paul’s chest.

“Lin!! Please!!!!” Paul yelped while the roses hit his chest and face and the rose petals and green leaves were flying around him.

After the whole bouquet was ruined, Linda dropped the left over on the floor and fell onto her knees.

She hit her face in her hands and started to cry.

 

Paul kneeled in front of her with tears burning in his eyes. He really didn’t understand what he did wrong… All he did was sending her a big bouquet of roses. What could be wrong about that…?

Paul soothingly stroke Linda heaving back from the crying when his eyes fell on the little card with the little message he had sent with the roses lying on the ground next to her.

He reached over to pick it up and scanned his eyes over it to see what could have upset Linda so much.

Paul read it a few times over when it suddenly hit him and his breath stocked in his throat.

“…It…it’s the ‘Lily’ part…isn’t it…?” Paul carefully asked his upset fiancee.

Linda lowered her hands slowly from her now tearstained face and stared unbelievably at Paul.

“It’s nothing like that Lin…it’s…ju…” Paul started to explain, but was stopped by Linda’s hand slapping him so hard across his face that it made his head turn to the side.

 

“Wohow…” John said to Yoko “…this is getting better and better…” he smiled.

Yoko giggled again in agreement as they watched the scene in front of them.

 

Paul slowly turned his head back to Linda and rubbed his now reddish cheek.

“I’m glad that you were so STUPID to send the wrong bouquets to the wrong women!!” Linda yelled at Paul “ _Lily_ must be thrilled too...” she choked out.

 “…Please…read the card again Lin…” Paul sniffed and handed the little card over to her.

 _“From Paul…to my one true love…Lily”_ Linda softly said reading the little card and glanced angrily back up to Paul. She noticed that he was on the verge of crying now.

“…Now turn it over…” Paul sniffed and stared with teary eyes to Linda who now turned over the little card.

Linda now noticed a little scrabble in the corner of the card and Linda’s mouth fell open.

She read it a few times over and wondered how she could have missed this. The tiny little words were:

**_L_ ** _inda_

**_I_ **

**_L_ ** _ove_

**_Y_ ** _ou_

This forming the word “Lily”. Just an innocent sweet little thing her silly romantic and poetic man had made up for her. She felt so stupid now and looked up to Paul who was still kneeled in front of her.

 

Paul shrugged his shoulders innocently biting his trembling bottom lip while the tears started to roll out of his big doe eyes.

“Oh Paul…” Linda said while she pulled him into a big hug “…I’m so sorry baby…”

“I…I can’t believe you think I…I would do such a thing to…to you…” Paul softly cried and buried his face in Linda’s neck “…I…I would never do that to you…You’re the…the love of my life…my everything…”

“I’m really really sorry baby…” Linda sniffed and stroke Paul’s hair soothingly while he now softly cried in her arms.

Linda held him close to her and they stayed like that for a while and holding each other for dear life.

 

After some time, Paul slowly let go of Linda and stared her deeply in the eyes.

“Maybe I should have used my ‘Lily’ on you when I was around you…” Paul softly said wiping her tears away “…That wasn’t very smart of me…I’m sorry sweetheart…” he apologized and pecked Linda’s lips.

“I should have trusted you baby…” Linda answered and wiped Paul’s tears away now “…it’s actually really sweet…” she smiled at him and pecked Paul’s lips back.

“I love you…” Paul smiled back and then pulled Linda into a passionate kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Paul helped Linda back up to her feet and hugged her.

“Sorry about the flowers…” Linda whispered in Paul’s ear and then sweetly removed the last rose pedals and leaves from Paul’s dark locks.

“Don’t worry…” Paul whispered back “…I will get you new ones…Lily….” He said with a sweet smile and gave her one of his famous winks.

“My silly romantic man…” Linda sweetly smiled back while stroke her hand through Paul’s silky hair and planted a kiss on his lips.

 

“Mummy!! Daddy!!” Heather’s voice then sounded and they saw her running into the studio “Come see the snow man!!” she cheered while she started to pull at Paul’s and Linda’s hands.

“I would love to!” Paul smiled and grabbed his coat from the coat rack.

After he had put on his coat he took Linda’s hand and they followed the little girl outside.

“Wow Heather!” Paul complimented her seeing the snowman “It’s beautiful!” he smiled before a big ball of snow hit his face.

“Bulls eye!!” George cheered and another snowball hit Paul in the face making Linda laugh out loud to see the snow sliding down Paul’s face now.

“I’m gonna get ya for that Harrison!” Paul laughed and started to run after George while throwing snowballs at him.

 

After a big snow fight, Paul walked back over to Linda. Ringo and George had won and Heather was giggling out loud now while Ringo was ticking her.

“Awww…my poor baby…” Linda said and pulled Paul into a big hug feeling how wet he was and how he was shivering “…Let’s go home so we can get you into a nice warm bath…”

“s..s..sounds lo…lovely…” Paul answered with clattering teeth.

“Heather?” Linda called making her look up to her “Mummy and daddy are going home now. You coming sweetheart?”

“Awww….can I play with uncle Richard and uncle George a little longer?” Heather asked and pouted.

“We will bring her home Lin, no prob!” George smiled and threw another snow ball to Paul.

“Thanks lads!” Linda smiled “Heather, listen to you uncles now okay?” she warned her daughter.

“Sure mummy!” Heather nodded and laughed out loud when George lifted her up and held her upside down.

“Bye lads…” Paul waved at them and slammed his arm around Linda’s shoulders.

“Bye Paul! Bye Lin!” they waved back.

“Bye Macca.” John said who was suddenly standing in the door opening and waved at him “…and congrats to the both of yo…” he winked and gave Paul a sweet smile.

“Thanks again Johnny…” Paul smiled back at him, but his smile disappeared as soon as Yoko appeared next to John “…see you later mate…” he said before turning around and taking Linda with him.

 

“Did...did you know she’s pregnant…?” Yoko whispered surprised and a little jealous to John.

“Yes…” John answered and stared at Paul walking away with Linda with a loving smile on his face.

Yoko saw John’s loving stare and jealously turned John’s head towards her with her hand on John’s cheek. She felt a little angry that John hadn’t shared the baby news with her and had kept the secret between him and Paul. It sometimes really frustrated her how close John and Paul could be.

“That was quite a show wasn’t it?” she giggled meanly “Paul is really dumb sometimes…well…sometimes…?” she chuckled about her own joke expecting John to join her.

“Oh shut it Yoko…” John sneered while he closed his jacket “Don’t you ever dare to call Paul dumb again!” John told her pointing his finger to her warningly. “Nobody is allowed to talk shit about Macca! Nobody! …Nobody besides…me…” he angrily told her before he run away towards Ringo, George and Heather to join them in a second snow fight. Leaving Yoko standing alone at the door watching them jealously.

 

Snow started to fall again while Paul and Linda walked back home.

Linda wrapped her arm around Paul’s waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She could still feel his body shiver a little from feeling cold.

“How about if I join you with your warm bath…?” she sensually whispered in Paul’s ear.

Paul kissed the top of Linda’s head and wrapped his arm a little tighter around her waist before he whispered back “That would be lovely Linda…”

**Author's Note:**

> I once read that Paul had Lily as a nickname for Linda. Meaning Linda I Love You... I thought this was so sweet... I had to make a story about it... <3


End file.
